onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
One Piece на Филиппинах
Манга Выпуски манги на Филиппинах импортированы из официальных компаний перевода в Америке, это означает, что они продаются в стране на английском языке, вторым языком в стране. В случае One Piece, VIZ проблемы доступны в манге и магазинах товаров аниме, и в некоторых книжных магазинах где это возможно. Нет никаких официальных переводов для манги на филиппинском языке. Аниме Production 70% of One Piece production and animation was created in companies.php#tap Toei Animation Philippines. The rest goes to Toei Japan. Broadcast and Movies GMA Network acquired license to dub One Piece episodes in Tagalog, the national language of the Philippines. One Piece was dubbed straight from Japanese and not from available English dubs. The first Philippine run of One Piece happened in 2002 and covered up to the whole Alabasta saga. It was rerun several times since then with each rerun covering the next major arc. Most of these reruns had started from the very first episode. Like most of the other anime series showed in the Philippines, One Piece was run 5 episodes a week, Mondays to Fridays. One Piece is originally slotted between 4:30-5:30 PM. However, newer reruns are slotted in the morning. As of the latest rerun, One Piece was aired from 7:30-8:00 AM, making it the first to air in the network's anime block. GMA never skipped any single episode One Piece has, including filler episodes and story arcs. The current run of One Piece began in November 2014 and started at the Alabasta Arc. Continuation of Marineford Arc starting from Episode 469 began in April 2015. One Piece Film: Z premiered in the Philippines on May 1, 2013 and became the second highest earning film during its first week only after Iron Man 3. 2014 releases The 2014 run of new episodes started on March 13, 2014 and ended on August of the same year. The run started from Episode 417 until Episode 468, which covered the last episodes of the Amazon Lily Arc, the Impel Down Arc and the first episodes of the Marineford Arc, along with the non-canon Little East Blue Arc. The run also featured three special episodes and one film, all dubbed in Filipino. *The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy, later billed as One Piece: Luffy's Detective Story, was aired on April 19, 2014 as part of the network's Lenten specials. *One Piece Фильм: Strong World premiered on television on April 27, 2014, a month after airing Little East Blue Arc, as a six-part, thirty-minute special episodes every Sunday morning in six weeks. *Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream!, billed as One Piece: A Father's Great Big Dream, was aired on June 8 and 15, 2014 as a two-part, thirty minute special episodes. *Protect! The Last Great Performance, billed as One Piece: The Last Stage, was aired on June 22 and 29, 2014 with the same airing format with the previously aired special episode. *Adventure in the Ocean's Navel, billed as One Piece: Luffy's Adventure Bottom of the Ocean, was aired on October 19, 2014. Binks' Sake The song Binks' Sake played in Episode 380 was translated into Filipino. Home Media Currently, GMA Network does not release CDs or DVDs of the dubbed One Piece anime. This makes anime episodes, movies, OVAs and specials are unofficially sold on illegally reproduced CDs and DVDs in certain parts of the Philippines. The contents are mostly came from downloaded fansub version and English dub, or recorded Filipino dub, fitted into the disc. The quality of these medias are usually substandard. Popularity At first, One Piece received poor ratings in the Philippines. This might be because GMA's rival network, ABS-CBN, managed to show other anime like Naruto, Samurai X, Get Backers and Card Captor Sakura which received unparalleled high ratings from viewers. However, GMA continued to rerun it. Voice Actors Video Games Like in the case of manga, video games released in English language are released in the Philippines. Some Japanese language-only games are also released in the country. Translation Changes *Luffy's common way of saying "amazing" when he is amused with something was given more emphasis for Filipino fans using the same meaning in Tagalog (astig!) in a catchy way of saying it. *Devil Fruit is dubbed as Sinumpang Prutas which means Cursed Fruit in the English language. *During its first airings, Gomu-Gomu is dubbed to rubber which is Goma in the Philippines, so it is called Goma-Goma (e.g Gomu-Gomu no Pistol is dubbed into Goma-Goma Pistol). *Some of the pirate crew names are dubbed inversely because there is no equivalent word for it (e.g. Sun Pirates is dubbed Pirata ng Araw, which is Pirates of the Sun in correct English translation). However, most group or organization names are not translated to English or Filipino language (e.g. Shichibukai and Yonko). *During its introduction, Impel Down level names are dubbed as Floor instead of Hell. *Bon Kurei's way of referring to Luffy became "Luffy" or "Straw-hat Luffy" instead of "Straw-chan" because there is also no equivalent word for this suffix. *Emporio Ivankov is referred to as "Ivan" rather than "Iva". *During its first airings, Chopper's voice deepens while he is on his large transformations. Chopper's normal voice itself is not characterized as "child-like" unlike the original Japanese and some other dubs. *Enel and Shiliew's names are pronounced in their Japanese names rather than their English names. * Usopp's name was pronounced as "Yusopp" on episodes dubbed before 2014. Character Name Changes Site Navigation en:One Piece in the Philippines Категория:One Piece в различных странах Категория:Статьи без информационных панелей Категория:Статьи без примечаний